meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork Magic
Magic designed for using/powering/controlling machinery, typically steampunk like clockwork constructs, hence the name. Nature Arguably a form of Runic Magic, Clockwork Magic makes heavy use of it, to move gears and control engines. Masters of Clockwork Magic, are as much engineers as they are magic users. Interestingly the most learned and skilled of these mages touch upon the realm of Hyper Geometry and have some skill in manipulating space-time. Clockwork magic, typically makes use of steampunk technology, brass gears and steam engines, but it can be powered by others means, other forms/sources of magic. However, its principles can be used on other forms of technology. Spells Common * Enchant Gear/Metal: Less a a traditional spell and more rune inscribing on a particular piece of metal, usually a gear. They are typically meant to work in tandem with other gears working to conduct magic, or contain it. * Analyze Device: Clockwork Mages, devised this spell to help with fixing their almost ludicrously complicated inventions identifying where the flow of magic has stopped and/or is being disrupted. It can also be used on normal objects for varying effects. * Animate Construct: From golems to their servitors, an proper Clockwork Mage can turn 'on' their creations. * Disruption: Basically a bolt of energy to make a mechanism break down. * Pending Advanced * Fel/Dark Forging: A forbidden spell, the caster uses dark powers/forces to power his constructs, or even to enchant the gear/circuits. It could also be used to work Dark Iron. * Mechanical Speech: The ability to understand machine languages as naturally as one's own. * Repair: Masters of Clockwork do not even need to take apart or open up their creations to fix them, and instead, an energy field can mend what has been wrent, presuming the damage is not too extensive and not a curse. * Power Surge: A surge of power to increase a device's ability at the risk of it breaking down. * Time Magic: A very advance craft, the user's clockwork machinery is synchronized to the flow of time and can be used to affect local space time. * Phase Shift: Like time magic, the machinery is used to move someone/thing across dimensions * Pocket Dimension: Self explanatory * Pending Common Artifacts Artifacts/Devices commonly created using this sort of magic. * Arcane Accumulator: As its name suggests these objects gather magic to power the arcane constructs. They are technically both battery and power source, depending on the design and are used to store mana...from whatever source the creator/user decides to use as a source. * Arcane Detectors: Devices built to detect magical energy. * Arcane Turbine: Converts magical energy into electrical energy. * Mechanical Limbs: Either attached to one's armor or replacing a limb, clockwork can create the magical versions of cyborgs. * Arcane Armor: Usually powered by a steam engine, this suit of enchanted armor, can also have servo mechanics, making a magic version of power armor. ** Arcane Chamber: A container for pure magical energy, most often temporarily. * Arcane Engine: Effectively a normal engine, but enchanted for greater power, and/or to cut but on the unwanted byproducts of engines. * Arcane Gauntlet: Not simply gauntlets of arcane armor, these are created to help handle/channel arcane energies, especially in construction. * Arcane Compensator: A part to help magic users with mechanical limbs channel magic through their robotic parts. * Arcane Armored Frame: Think power armor, or a mech suit. * Servitors: Animated Mechanical constructs, generally used as servants. Also called mechanical familiars. Their shape and level of construction can vary. ** Cerebral Matrix: A crystal shaped and tooled to house magical programming for the servitor. Can vary in size and complexity. * Mental Relay: Allows the user to mentally control servitors by connecting to their matrix. * Arcane Firearms: enchanted arms, which primarily used special bullets which house spells to fired like normal guns. * Clockwork Wands, Staffs and Rods: The common tools of channeling magic, but with mechanical twists to better stabilize the spellwork. There may even be knobs/buttons for choosing spells. Category:Magic